El Corazón Nunca Olvida
by Lis4
Summary: Este es mi primer fic (u.u). Es Heya, como hay poquitos en español me anime a escribir uno. Heather ha tomado una decisión muy importante que no solo repercutirá en su vida, sino en la de una imponente morena. Serán mas fuertes los sentimientos o se impondrá lo que es correcto?.
1. Intro

Bueno este es mi primer fic, nunca me había atrevido a escribir antes... Esta historia la tenia guardada desde hace mas de un año, la había abandonado pero revisando entre mis cosas un día la encontré y decidí compartirla. Espero les guste. Perdón si existe algún error, los tiempos no calzan o cosas por el estilo. Aclaro que tenia abandonada la historia por lo que puede suceder que se me haya escapado algun detalle. No esta demás decir que todo comentario es bien recibido, así que... aquí vamos!

**Intro**

Caminaba hacia el altar de manera segura, todo lo que alguna vez quiso estaba por cumplirse en unos momentos. A medida que avanzaba observaba los rostros de sus grandes amigos con los cuales había compartido muchas aventuras a lo largo de más de 3 años, no solo los unía el trabajo había un lazo estrecho de amistad que se había forjado entre todos ellos. Pero había alguien que destacaba por sobre el resto, una mujer de delicados rasgos y de ascendencia latina, se veía hermosísima en su vestido negro el que no hacía más que destacar su bella y trabajada figura. Al verla solo atinó a bajar la mirada puesto sabía que si la veía directamente a esos profundos ojos cafés se replantearía todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Quizás había tomado la decisión más fácil, quizás estaba escapando de la situación en la que se encontraba, fuese cual fuese la razón ya no había vuelta atrás. Efectivamente había escogido a Taylor para pasar el resto de sus días, después de todo era su mejor amigo, su novio de toda la vida, quien le otorgaba estabilidad y amor, eso según ella debiese bastar para ser feliz (o no?).

Miles de pensamientos recorrían su mente en los escasos metros que la separaban del hombre que la esperaba radiante y con una gran sonrisa frente al altar.

N/A Cortito pero es solo una introducción. Nos vemos pronto con el primer capi. ;)


	2. Te perdí? (Parte 1)

Hola, aquí vamos con el primer capitulo. Espero les guste. Me decidí a escribirlo desde el punto de vista de cada uno de los personajes pare tener una aproximación mas cercana a cómo van viviendo cada situación.

Un abrazo a shiime quien fue mi primer review d(n.n)b

* * *

**Te perdí? (Parte 1)**

**POV Heather**

Hoy es el día más importante de me mi vida, me caso con mi novio de siempre, con mi mejor amigo. Estoy contenta, siempre quise casarme. Desde pequeña soñaba con eso (se lo debo un poco a las pelis de Disney) y ahora que encontré a mi príncipe azul lo más apropiado es dar el siguiente paso, no sé si será una locura…nunca pensé que lo fuera de hecho no lo estoy pensando.

Todos mis amigos están acompañándome en esta ocasión especial. Oh, Dianna y Lea se ven geniales, allí esta Harry...espero que podamos hacer una de esas coreografías que tanto nos gusta en la recepción que habrá después de la ceremonia. Están todos, que alegría y...Naya? no la veo (pienso en ella con un aire de tristeza, mal que mal no podía culparla por no asistir, incluso podía entenderla. A medida que avanzo trato de buscarla con la mirada, sé que no debería pero es algo automático como un reflejo instantáneo, no lo puedo evitar. Hasta que la encuentro, ahí está preciosa como siempre aunque un poco ausente y con una sonrisa triste a mi parecer totalmente contraria a su sonrisa habitual, esa que llena e ilumina el lugar en donde se encuentra, esa sonrisa que vi el mismo día en que la conocí. Pero al verla a los ojos noto un rastro de tristeza, sé lo que Naya siente por mi (o por lo menos lo intuyo), aunque nunca me lo haya dicho abiertamente y también sé que este día se le clavara en el corazón como un puñal desgarrando su pecho. No quiero hacerle daño, pero es lo más sensato que puedo hacer, Taylor me ama y eso es suficiente para mí. Quizás estoy huyendo porque en el fondo de mi corazón sé que quiero a esa morena de rasgos latinos e intensos ojos cafés, me cuesta aceptar que mi versión del amor sea una una Julieta y no un Romeo… cuesta y mucho, pero cuesta más el dejar de pensar en ella. Pero no puedo estar a su lado, no es lo que se espera de mí, que dirían mis padres, mis amigos…todo el mundo!. Taylor para toda la vida… punto. Y Naya…Naya se queda en el recuerdo.

**Flashback**

-Ryan: "Bueno Heather tu personaje será una porrista". Pensé que sería el típico papel de rubia tonta, no tengo nada en contra se eso, además siempre he tenido la capacidad de reírme de mi misma. Pero cuando Ryan menciono que en principio seria sólo un papel secundario pero que luego se integraría más y participaría en muchas de las coreografías que se contemplaban en los capítulos de la serie mi corazón dio un salto enorme, siempre me ha gustado bailar, es algo así como mi pasión. No lo pensé dos veces y acepte el trabajo.

-Ryan: "algo más, tendrás que trabajar mucho con otra actriz que también tiene un papel de porrista, será tu mejor amiga en la serie". Cuando dijo eso sólo esperaba que no se tratara de una chica engreída o mal genio. Pero mayúsculo fue mi asombro cuando Ryan me presentó a quien sería mi compañera de labores.

Nos dirigimos a un set de grabación y al llegar escuche una risa que me pareció de lo más melodiosa. Ryan la llamó por su nombre y se volteó quedando frente a nosotros. La chica estaba vestida con un uniforme de animadora, era morena de rasgos latinos, un poco más baja que yo y de aspecto atlético (la faldita listada del uniforme no dejaba mucho a la imaginación U.U), con unos hermosos ojos cafés y ni mencionar su sonrisa…era espectacularmente sorprendente.

-Ryan: "Naya quiero presentarte a quien interpretara a Brittany, ella es Heather Morris".

Le extendí mi mano derecha para saludarla y lo mismo hizo ella para corresponder el saludo. "Soy Heather" le dije. Ella emitió una risita un tanto encantadora y me dijo "Ya lo sé", también reí ante la situación (creo que por un instante hasta se me subieron los colores al rostro, espero que no lo haya notado). Todo salió de maravilla, Naya era una persona súper amable, así que esta aventura comenzaría con el pie derecho.

**Fin Flashback**

Seguí caminando pero trate de no enfrentar mi mirada con la de Naya. Tenía miedo de que al verla nuevamente a la cara no atinaría a mas que tomarla de la mano y salir corriendo, pero no, ya era tarde…además yo escogí pasar el resto de mis días con Taylor, es con él con quien debo estar, quien me hará… feliz?. Ahh Hemo porque tienes que darle tantas vueltas a las cosas, ya no hay retroceso, sigue caminando y no desvíes tu vista del frente. Solo unos pasos más y ya estarás uniendo tu vida a la de Tay.

Aún recuerdo el día en que le di la noticia de que me casaba con Taylor, nunca se me podrá olvidar ese momento, tal vez la rompí en mil pedazos, tal vez coarte alguna mínima posibilidad de imaginarnos juntas, pero era lo más sano que podía hacer, solo estamos confundidas. Por lo demás a Naya ya se le pasara, encontrara a alguien que realmente la haga feliz y le de todo lo que ella merece y yo pasare a ser solo un agradable recuerdo.

**Flashback**

Después de todo lo que insistió Taylor terminé aceptando la proposición de matrimonio, quizás así terminaría de una vez con todo ese aturdimiento que me provocaba cierta morena. Taylor es mi novio y lo amo…lo que me pasa con Naya solo es una confusión, algo pasajero, algo que no puede suceder, que no es posible, ya se me ira a pasar.

Habían transcurrido algunos días, no sabía cómo darle la noticia a Naya, no era algo particularmente fácil de notificar. No es que llegara y le dijera 'Hola Naya, me caso con Taylor en poco más de un mes y será para siempre….', no podía, no estaba preparada para eso pero tenía que hacerlo tarde o temprano, así que me arme de valor y fui a su apartamento en donde me recibió con su mejor sonrisa (como siempre lo hacía). Le dije con expresión seria "tengo algo importante que decirte", la preocupación se apodero de su rostro y me llevo a la sala donde nos sentamos en el sofá.

Pasaban los minutos y no podía decirle nada, todo el discurso que traía preparado se había esfumado al momento en que mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos, no encontraba las palabras precisas. Me levante de mi sitio y comencé a dar vueltas por la habitación, ella notó que estaba un poco nerviosa y me dijo "Que es lo que me querías decir", la cabeza estaba que me estallaba sólo quería decirle, quería gritarle que cuando estaba con Taylor, muchas veces pensaba en ella, que por las mañanas al despertar lo primero que se me venía a la cabeza era su rostro y que por las noches lo último que me imaginaba también era ella, que cuando tengo miedo lo único que quiero es que me abrace y me proteja. Pero si le decía todo eso sólo le iba a causar un conflicto mayor y no quería darle expectativas que yo no sería capaz de cumplir, así que solo le lance un "Me caso con Taylor" así sin anestesia ni nada. Pude notar de inmediato como su expresión paso de la alegría a un estado de incredulidad, sus ojos al instante me dijeron que la noticia la ponía muy triste, esos ojos que siempre brillaban ahora se habían vuelto opacos y oscuros. Ese día rompí el corazón de mi mejor amiga, sé que nunca me confesó sus sentimientos pero yo intuía lo que realmente sucedía en su interior y ahora yo era responsable del sufrimiento que debía estar sintiendo en ese momento, pero eso era lo mejor para las dos.

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

**POV Taylor**

Por fin ha llegado el tan ansiado día, la veo al final del pasillo vistiendo un hermoso vestido blanco que pareciera haber sido creado solo para ella, se ve tan preciosa que mis ojos se clavan en su figura haciendo que todo lo demás desaparezca.

Mientras recorre los últimos metros que la separa de mi me pongo a reflexionar, quien diría que Heather Morris aceptaría finalmente casarse conmigo, de todas las personas en este mundo me escogió a mí y eso me hace inmensamente feliz.

Mi vista se fija un instante donde están sus compañeros de cast, y allí la veo. Debo admitir que siempre he tenido un poco de celos de todos los que se acercan a ella, pero me pasa algo raro con Naya, me da la impresión de que ella siente algo más que cariño de amigas hacia Heather y por un instante dude de los sentimientos de mi novia. Es que ellas dos se llevan tan bien, una sabe todo de la otra y viceversa, pueden pasar horas conversando y es como si el mundo desapareciese para ellas. Y las miradas…para que hablar de eso, es como si tuvieran la capacidad de contarle todo a la otra con una simple mirada. Pensaran que no me he dado cuenta pero no soy tonto, lo más probable es que si yo no existiera ese parcito hace rato estaría junto. No entiendo porque Heather finalmente me escogió a mí, pero eso da lo mismo…finalmente seré su marido y no permitiré que nadie se interponga entre nosotros, haré lo que sea necesario para hacerla feliz todos los días de mi vida.

* * *

**POV Naya**

Hoy es el peor día mi vida, se casa Heather y me resisto a aceptarlo. Se casa con Taylor su novio de toda la vida, él es el típico niño lindo que le cae bien a todo el mundo, un tipo con un soporte financiero bastante amplio, ideal como para darle todo lo que ella necesite… incluso amor?...no sé si sería capaz de entregarle tanto amor como yo lo podría hacer, pero eso ya no es tema, ya no hay nada más que hacer.

Con Heather nos conocemos desde hace un par de años. Apenas nos hablamos nos hicimos inseparables. La amo, ella es el amor de mi vida y yo nunca se lo dije, aunque sospecho que ella lo sabía. Amo la manera como habla, como ríe, como se mueve, amo la pasión que le pone a las cosas, amo todo de ella, pero… nunca se lo dije. Tal vez si lo hubiese hecho no estaría en esta situación, tal vez las cosas serían distintas, tal vez estaríamos juntas, tal vez sería la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra… tal vez, tal vez…tal vez tantas cosas podrían haber sucedido, pero no puedo vivir de tal veces.

Como llegue a esto?. Nunca pensé estar sentada mirando como Heather, MI Heather estaría caminando al altar para unir su vida con alguien que no soy yo, pero se casa, esto está pasando…no es producto de mi imaginación. Tal vez sea un buen momento de ponerle fin a esta historia sin historia, de amordazar a mi corazón para que calle para siempre y así no me la recuerde a cada instante.

Sé que pensaran que he sido una cobarde al no pelear por mis sentimientos, pero que podía hacer?. No puedo raptarla, subirla a mi automóvil, conducir hacia el atardecer llevándomela lejos para vivir nuestro amor en libertad y alejarla de ese idiota, o sí? (reí mentalmente ante tal ocurrencia). No Naya, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir, arrepentir?... creo que nunca me podría arrepentir de amar a una persona tan especial como Heath, pero no puedo hacerle esto a ella.

Dianna me miro con cara de no entender lo que me pasaba (si supiera la lucha interna que estaba dándose a cabo en mi mente entendería) le hice un gesto para decirle que no tenía importancia.

Mi mundo se vino abajo en el mismo instante en el que Heath me dijo que Taylor (idiota, ahhh como lo odio ¬¬) le había propuesto matrimonio y ella había aceptado.

**Flashback **

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, las palabras se quedaron atascadas y las lágrimas amenazaban con asomarse a mis ojos, sólo atiné a abrazarla muy fuerte y secar las lágrimas a medida que iban cayendo, no quería que me viera así…sufriendo de esa forma. En silencio maldecí al universo entero. Como era posible que me estuviese pasando eso a mí, que hice tan mal como para merecer eso!. Solo quería abrir un orificio en la tierra y enterrarme para nunca más salir y así no ser testigo de lo que iba a suceder.

Taylor (Agrr…cada vez que pronuncio su nombre me dan nauseas) lo había conseguido, Heath seria suya al fin de cuentas, aunque eso no debiese molestarme ya que entre ella y yo nunca hubo nada más allá de una amistad, bueno algo paso pero hicimos como si nada de eso hubiese ocurrido y cada una siguió con su vida normal, o más bien ella siguió con su vida normal… yo me quede congelada en el tiempo.

Heather me miro a la cara, trate de no sostener su mirada porque no quería que se diera cuenta de que la noticia había roto en mil…no, en un millón de pedazos mi corazón. Debía ser fuerte, tal vez la había perdido, había perdido la oportunidad de ocupar su corazón pero no quería perder su amistad, por lo menos quería tenerla como amiga en mi vida, no podría concebir mi existencia sin ella…algo es algo, peor hubiese sido quedar con las manos vacías. A diferencia de la ficción donde interpreto a Santana quien obtiene sea como sea lo que quiere, Naya Rivera entiende y tiene claro que en la vida no se puede tener todo lo que se desea, por mucho que se le anhele.

Ella solo pregunto "Estas feliz por mí?", hubiese querido gritarle que NO, que se estaba equivocando, que nadie la podría querer tanto como yo, que yo era la indicada, quien podría amarla por toda la eternidad y que seguiría haciéndolo aún más allá si eso fuese posible, que yo la podría hacer feliz como nadie lo ha hecho, que sería capaz de entregar mi vida entera con tal de verla sonreír, que quería ser la razón de esa sonrisa, el motivo por el cual ELLA fuese feliz, que quería despertar cada mañana y verme en el reflejo de esos preciosos ojos azules en los que me pierdo cada vez que me mira, que quiero que lo primero y lo último que vean mis ojos sea ella. Como decirle todas esas cosas?, no sé en qué minuto todo se volvió tan complicado, cuando pase de sentir una amistad a sentir algo más por esa rubia de azul mirar.

Solo atine a responderle "Si eres feliz yo también lo soy", como dicen por ahí: amar a alguien es querer su felicidad por sobre TODAS las cosas y si yo debía renunciar a ella para que fuese feliz, no tenía derecho a impedírselo. No quería que mi egoísmo pudiese causarle dolor, no me lo perdonaría jamás.

Volvió a mirarme y en un susurro me dijo "Gracias". La abrace nuevamente pero este fue un abrazo más desesperado, trataba de dejar grabado en mi piel y en todo mi ser su esencia, su aroma, su calor. Si hubiese sido posible abandonar mi cuerpo y poder fundirme con el suyo lo hubiese hecho porque así podría estar siempre a su lado.

La boda se efectuaría en un mes más, así que decidí aprovechar el tiempo al máximo para pasar la mayor parte con ella (aunque fuese como amigas) ya luego no sería lo mismo, sería la mujer de otro…de Taylor (deberían borrar ese nombre de la faz de la tierra ¬¬).

Y la cuenta regresiva comenzaba, al término de cada día me ponía peor, estaba melancólica, estaba triste, mi ánimo cambiaba más que el estado del tiempo. Cada vez que estaba sola me quebraba siempre. No pasaban ni 5 minutos y rompía en llanto. Nada ayudaba, todo me recordaba a ella, un aroma, una melodía, hasta la cosa más insignificante traía su imagen a mi memoria…ahhh por que tiene que ser todo tan complicado!.

**Fin Flashback**

Ella estaba junto al imbécil que tiene por prometido, todo había acabado… escuche la maldita frase 'los declaro marido y mujer', involuntariamente una lagrima rebelde rodó por mi rostro, me apresure a borrarla y sentí la mano de Dianna sosteniendo la mía como tratando de reconfortarme, gesto que le agradecí con la mirada. Ella estaba al tanto de mis sentimientos hacia Heather, después de negárselo como un millón de veces me di por vencida y termine confesándoselo (Esa mujer debe tener su sexto sentido demasiado desarrollado, me siento totalmente transparente frente a ella).

Si no fuese por mis amigos hace mucho tiempo que me hubiese sumergido en la depresión, ellos y sobre todo Dianna han sido un pilar fundamental para mantenerme de pie durante todo este proceso.

* * *

**POV Dianna**

Oh Dios, como me parte el alma toda esta situación. Por una parte me alegro de que Hemo sea feliz y que emprenda un nuevo rumbo con su ahora marido, (aunque muy personalmente creo que está escapando a sus sentimientos, pero yo no puedo decirle que hacer) pero no puedo evitar sentirme muy mal y triste por Naya, sé que ella ama a Heather, la ama demasiado y por eso la dejo ir, sé que todo esto debe ser muy doloroso para ella y me impresiona toda la entereza que ha demostrado hasta el momento.

Yo en su lugar ni siquiera me hubiese presentado, (lo más probable es que me estaría deshidratando de tanto llorar tumbada en mi cama) no hubiese soportado el ver como el amor de mi vida (por qué estoy segura de que para Naya, Heather es el amor de su vida…lo presiento) se escurría entre mis manos y se iba con otro. Como admiro a mi amiga, sin embargo, por más fuerte que se muestre y trate de esconder lo que siente no es de hierro. Al término de la ceremonia vi cómo se le escapaban un par de lágrimas, sin pensarlo tome su mano y la apreté con determinación dándole a entender que le brindaría todo mi apoyo y fuerza necesaria para afrontar el difícil momento. En ese instante mi mente viajo al momento de que me entere de que Hemo se casaba.

**Flashback**

Estábamos todos los chicos del cast en el estudio de grabación ambientado como salón de ensayo de glee, habíamos terminado de grabar una escena cuando se escuchó el "corte" por parte de Ryan. Heather se levantó del lugar que ocupaba junto a Naya y pidió un momento para hablar con nosotros, fue cuando dijo que se casaba, todos corrieron a felicitarla y yo me quede sentada en mi lugar inmóvil. Me voltee a mirar a Naya con cara de WTF, ella solo se encogió de hombros. No podía creerlo, pensaba que esas dos se querían (mi intuición estará fallando?), así que la noticia me dejo en estado de shock sin saber que hacer o pensar.

Me acerque a Naya para preguntarle si sabía algo de eso, ella solo respondió "Si" un si un tanto ausente y triste, a lo cual volví a preguntarle si hizo algo al respecto, después de todo la quería y me imagino que no la dejaría ir tan fácil, Naya solo respondió "Si él es su felicidad entonces que así sea". No lo podía creer Naya se estaba dando por VENCIDA!, eso no era posible. Heather me sacó de mis pensamientos y me preguntó si no la iba a felicitar (felicitarla por romperle el corazón a Naya?, no sé si quiera hacerlo…pero también es mi amiga y debo respetar su decisión).

Me levante de mi lugar y un tanto descolocada con la situación la abracé y le susurré al oído un tanto escéptica si estaba realmente segura de lo que estaba haciendo, ella se separó de mí, me miró para luego mirar fugazmente a Naya volviendo su vista a mi nuevamente y me dijo "Estoy muy segura". Algo dentro de mí no se creyó ni por un segundo tal afirmación pero Heather ya había tomado una decisión...el casarse con Taylor (quien debo decir no es un mal chico pero no estoy segura de que sea el indicado). Al termino de las grabaciones, fuimos todos a celebrar la noticia, Naya se excusó puesto se sentía mal (como no sentirse mal después de todo lo que estaba pasando), me ofrecí a acompañarla pero no acepto la oferta, me imagino que quería estar sola en ese momento y le di el espacio que reclamaba.

Después de ese episodio tal vez solo yo lo note, no lo sé, pero poco a poco a medida que llegaba el día cero Naya fue perdiendo su chispa, no sonreía como antes, sus sonrisas pasaron de ser espontaneas y genuinas a una sonrisa un tanto falsa y fugaz, que solo se dedicaba a otorgar en una que otra ocasión del tipo social.

Pasaron los días y Naya salía de su apartamento sólo para grabar las escenas que correspondían a su personaje en la serie o para algún evento el cual requería de su presencia. En todos ellos se trataba de mostrar fuerte y segura (Toda una Santana López) por fuera aunque en su interior desfallecía con cada respiro, además trataba en lo posible no acercarse a Heather ni lo más mínimo.

No faltaba el periodista inescrupuloso que salía con la pregunta del millón "Y qué te parece que Heather se case?", como podía existir gente tan imbécil, bueno solo hacían su trabajo… y Naya, vaya si esa mujer era fuerte (yo ya hubiese estallado en llanto) siempre trataba de escabullirse del tema dando una respuesta lo más satisfactoria posible, no quería demostrar lo rota que se encontraba por dentro.

Durante todo el periodo previo a la boda me encargué de no dejarla sola en ningún momento, salvo el día de la despedida de soltera, a la que no asistió y en la cual sólo estuve un par de horas, para luego ir a ver el estado de Naya. Si no me quedaba en su apartamento pasaba pegada al celular llamándola cada cierto tiempo para cerciorarme de que estuviera bien, o salíamos por ahí a pasar el rato. Naya siempre agradecía el que me preocupara de ella y decía que no era necesario que hiciese eso por ella, pero era mi deber de amiga el velar por su bienestar.

**Fin Flashback**

Los recién casados iban caminando a través de la larga alfombra roja dispuesta para que realizaran su gran salida. Todos los invitados se deshacían en aplausos y felicitaciones. Una vez salieron de la iglesia todos los amigos arrojaron pétalos de rosas a la feliz pareja, era la típica escena de películas románticas. Luego subieron a un lujoso y antiguo automóvil que los conduciría al lugar donde se realizaría la recepción y celebración de la boda.

* * *

N/A: Seguimos?... Paramos?.


	3. Te perdi? (Parte 2)

**Muchas gracias a toda(os) las(os) que se has dado el tiempo de pasarse por aqui y leer esta historia. Esta continuación la tenia lista hace unos días pero el trabajo me ha absorbido mucho :'( pero aqui esta finalmente. **

**Espero les guste ;)**

* * *

**Te perdí? Parte 2**

**POV Dianna**

En la recepción se encontraban todos en sus respectivas mesas hablando y sonriendo, Naya se encontraba sentada a mi lado un tanto ausente de todo lo que sucedía alrededor (era de esperarse no?). Era el turno del primer baile de los novios, Naya me dijo que necesitaba un poco de aire así que como buena amiga que soy la acompañe, estuvimos un par de minutos en el jardín sin decir nada, no creí oportuno tampoco entablar conversación en ese momento, sólo le di espacio para que se tranquilizara un poco y después de unos minutos volvimos al salón nuevamente para encontrarnos justamente con que llegaba la hora del brindis de los novios (que oportuno pensé).

Heather se levantó de su asiento y se disponía a dar un discurso donde debería dar las razones de porque era tan feliz y agradecer la presencia de todos sus amigos y familiares (bueno eso se supone que se dice en esos casos). Pero nada salió de su boca, solo se quedó parada no sin antes dar una sutil mirada a la latina que estaba sentada a mi lado (me di cuenta de eso al momento, soy demasiado observadora…jejeje), me imagino que su mente se nubló y no pudo articular palabra. Los segundos pasaban, todos la observaban y nada…no emitía sonido alguno, por lo cual Taylor se levantó y dijo "Bueno ya que mi querida esposa enmudeció a raíz de lo feliz que es, en nombre de los dos quiero agradecer su presencia en este día tan especial para nosotros. Al igual que Heather, yo también estoy inmensamente feliz de que finalmente sea mía (dijo dirigiéndose hacia Heather pero también miró a la morena a mi lado con un dejo de victoria en sus ojos…me sorprende lo observadora que soy) y espero poder hacerla feliz todos los días de mi vida, por eso quiero que alcemos nuestras copas y brindemos por mi hermosa esposa y claro por su apuesto marido… Salud". Se escuchaban los aplausos y vitoreos en aquel gran salón, yo me quede inmóvil en mi posición, no porque no quisiera manifestar mi alegría sino porque no me parecía lo más adecuado dada las circunstancias, Naya se encontraba a mi lado y puedo asegurar que durante el discurso solo se iba encogiendo en su asiento como queriendo desaparecer o esconderse debajo de la mesa.

* * *

**POV Heather**

Me disponía a dar las gracias a todas las personas presentes pero por alguna razón quede en blanco, mi boca se secó y no fui capaz de decir ninguna palabra. A quien engaño, ella me deja sin palabras...Dios esos ojos me matan! Ahh Heather contrólate, ya no puedes pensar en ella, no es lo correcto ahora eres la esposa de Taylor Hubbell.

Mi mente se debatía entre Naya y Taylor, estaba hecha un lio y no me percaté de que Taylor me hablaba, solo sentí que me tomo del brazo y volví al mundo real. Me senté y escuche como mi ahora marido daba el brindis, nuevamente mis ojos hicieron caso omiso a lo que mi cerebro les ordenaba y conecte mi mirada con unos ojos oscuros, esta vez no desvié mi mirada y ella tampoco lo hizo, además me dedico una sonrisa que solo está destinada para mí (bueno eso me gusta creer) y el mundo se detuvo, ya no había más Taylor ni invitados, solo éramos ella yo. Volví a la realidad de golpe cuando escuche a todo el mundo aplaudir y festejar por nosotros.

* * *

**POV Naya**

Pff y ahora continúa la tortura (Por qué te gusta tanto sufrir Naya?), el brindis de los novios. Heather por alguna extraña razón se quedó paralizada, acaso me miró? Porque tiene que ser tan jodidamente hermosa?. No puedo evitar sonreír al verla, a pesar de todo el dolor que siento en este momento le dedico una sonrisa sincera llena de sentimiento solo para ella. Ojala tuviese el poder de detener el tiempo, quedarme así para siempre viendo esos preciosos ojos que hacen que hasta la persona más dura se rinda ante ellos, pero lamentablemente no tengo esa capacidad.

Me toca escuchar al niño mimando de Taylor…si pudiera hacer un orificio en la tierra y enterrar mi cabeza para no oír lo feliz que está, encantada lo hubiese hecho. De ser necesario excavaría hasta el mismo centro de la tierra y me quedaría ahí con tal de escapar de este martirio. En serio, deberían levantar una estatua en mi honor por tener que sufrir tanto, soy algo así como un mártir del amor… o mejor, lo debería enterrar vivo a él así Heath quedaría viuda y ya no habrían más problemas (eso sonó interesante…) pero me convertiría autora intelectual y material de un crimen. No, mejor no…no vale la pena ensuciar mis manos ni mi conciencia con ese imbécil.

Me encontraba planeando mil y una maneras de deshacerme de alguna forma sutil del novio y quedarme con la novia (hell yeah!) cuando nuevamente Hemo me miró pero no aparto su mirada como lo había estado haciendo últimamente. Cielos, sí que es hermosa (no me canso de pensarlo) sus ojos azules son tan profundos como el océano, tienen un efecto un tanto hipnótico en mí y causan una sonrisa de modo inconsciente (no puedo evitarlo). De una vez por todas Naya detente ya no hay nada más que hacer, ahora ella es la señora Hubbell (mmm…aunque Rivera sonaría mucho mejor…jijiji. Para Naya…Para!).

Bueno Rivera para de sufrir, sé que tu caudal de penas no tiene fin pero ya no hay más remedio, ahora solo trata de no desanimarte tanto y solo diviértete un poco (claro. Como si eso fuese tan fácil)… Agrrr ya cállate estúpida conciencia, te callas por las buenas o lo haces por las malas (conciencia: como si pudieses hacer algo Rivera…) te lo advertí, será por las malas entonces…te voy a ahogar con cuanto licor encuentre a ver si después del coctel que te daré puedes seguir atormentándome…( conciencia: ya quisieras Rivera ¬¬).

Los novios se encuentran en la pista bailando junto a todo el mundo (conciencia: obviamente no todo el mundo, tú sigues sentada aquí Rivera!). Se acabó, esa fue tu última oportunidad. Me voy al bar y pido un shot de tequila, entre más rápido me borre mejor, pido otro, otro y otro y otro…creo que ya van como unos 5? (Conciencia: Rivera ya te pasasteee hip, hip)…sip 5.

Luego de unos minutos ya comienzo a sentir los efectos del alcohol. Dianna se me acerca y me aconseja que vaya más despacio que a ese ritmo no voy a saber nada del mundo (bueno eso es justamente lo que busco no?). Me toma del brazo y me lleva a la pista de baile, donde seguía Hemo junto al tarado ese. Decidí no prestarle atención y acepté bailar con Di, después de un par de temas se nos acerca un joven que al parecer conocía a Dianna, ella hace las respectivas presentaciones, al parecer el chico era amigo de Taylor… (Que oportuno, Taylor sale hasta en la sopa ¬¬) y nos deja solos! (nota mental: asesinar a Dianna). El chico era bastante atractivo, era alto de pelo castaño y con un físico bastante trabajado, por lo demás bastante simpático (a diferencia del troglodita), estuvimos bailando durante un rato en el cual me olvidé un poco de todo el drama en el que se había convertido mi vida este último mes. La pista de baile estaba a punto de estallar, todo el mundo bailaba, mis amigos de glee se encontraban todos bailando animadamente (a excepción de Heather que estaba sentada a un constado junto a su marido) también me les uní y disfrutamos de un momento muy agradable.

Con John (a propósito ese era su nombre) conversábamos de lo más entretenidos mientras bailábamos, cuando el Dj cambia rotundamente el ritmo y puso algo más lento, John toma mi mano invitándome a bailar más apegados, ante lo cual acepto, tenía mis manos alrededor de su cuello. Al principio no reconocí la melodía (tal vez producto del alcohol que hizo mella en mis sentidos), John y yo nos movíamos lentamente al ritmo que marcaba aquella canción la que finalmente identifique, y cuando lo hice no puede dar más de tres pasos cuando caí en cuenta del por qué esa melodía en particular me era familiar y no pude seguir bailando. Me excuse con el chico y le pedí que fuera por un trago (para que no se diera cuenta que no quería bailar con él), fui en busca de Dianna y le pregunte por Heather, me dijo que tal vez se estarían preparando para irse ya que tenían que abordar un avión en un par de horas rumbo a su luna de miel. Y como mi mente últimamente no se ha quedado muy calma, se me ocurrió preguntar dónde irían (si seré imbécil, por algo dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato). Di me dijo que se irían de viaje a Brasil, que Hemo le había comentado de un lugar paradisiaco. Ante esa respuesta sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo e incluso se me paso toda la borrachera. Ya no quería estar más ahí, me despedí de los chicos que seguían bailando y me disponía a ir cuando la veo nuevamente, cruzamos una última mirada cuando me percato que viene John con el trago que le había pedido, me lo tomo todo de prácticamente un sorbo y le digo que me voy porque no me siento bien, él se ofrece a llevarme, acepte enseguida solo quería irme. Me marche como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

**POV Heather**

La fiesta resulto ser todo un éxito, todos se ven muy felices disfrutando de la música. Los chicos están muy animados bailan y saltan por toda la pista, hasta Naya está bailando con Dianna. Pero quien es el que se les acerca?...ah es John, esperen Dianna los dejo solos?, porque hizo eso?. Ahora él y Naya conversan de lo más divertidos, comienzan a bailar, se mueven al compás de la música, siguen conversando y riendo como si fueran 'amiguitos' de toda la vida…

Rayos ahora el Dj pone una canción lenta, se acercan más ella puso sus brazos en su cuello mientras que él la toma de la cintura, la escena provoca que mi rostro comience a arder y termine estrangulando mi vestido de novia. Sus cuerpos están cada vez más juntos. No, no puede ser ESA canción, de entre tantas canciones justamente ahora debían tocar esa melodía… esa canción la bailamos NAYA y YO, esa es NUESTRA canción, esto no me puede estar sucediendo.

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, mi respiración se acelera, me cuesta respirar, me siento realmente mal. Me excuso con las personas con las que estaba hablando y con Taylor, el insiste en acompañarme para cerciorarse de que me encuentre bien, pero le dije que solo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Me levanté de la mesa y salí corriendo lo más rápido al baño, una vez dentro las lágrimas empiezan a recorrer sin control mi rostro y un recuerdo se asoma a mi mente.

**Flashback **

La serie iba de maravilla, era un éxito entre los telespectadores, estaba concluyendo la primera temporada y a modo de celebración Lea organizo una fiesta en su casa solo para los chicos del cast (nada de novi s). Las fiestas del cast no eran fiestas si no había alcohol en abundancia y buena música.

Estaban todos los chicos reunidos, Naya se veía espectacular (bueno siempre lo está) con sus jeans súper ajustados y una camiseta blanca también ceñida a su cuerpo resaltando todas sus cualidades. Después del ya instaurado juego de la verdad y con varios tragos en el cuerpo, nos sentamos en el sofá a conversar mientras el resto de los chicos seguían con sus locuras. Estuvimos charlando toda la noche de temas sin mucha importancia, que si las grabaciones, que las entrevistas, programas de televisión, de lo estresadas que estábamos, etc, etc, etc…temas un tanto triviales. Lo genial de hablar con Naya es que cualquier tema se convertía en algo interesante, podíamos pasar horas y horas conversando y nunca era suficiente.

Los chicos nos llamaron a la pista, siempre nos decían que hacíamos grupo aparte, que cuando estábamos juntas los demás desaparecían (bueno tenían bastante razón). Luego de un par de horas, bastante alcohol en la sangre y música estridente Lea no tuvo mejor idea que poner música un tanto más 'lenta' invitando a los chicos a bailar más apegados. El ambiente bajaba de intensidad, música suave, iluminación tenue, algunos ya comenzaban a bailar entre ellos, otros se alejaban de la pista de baile, sin preocuparse por el resto, cada cual en su mundo. Yo estaba frente a Naya quien previa reverencia (cual si yo fuera de la realeza) extendió su mano y con su mejor sonrisa me dijo "Señorita Morris me daría el placer de concederme esta pieza?". Naya tenía esa capacidad especial de ser extremadamente dulce en algunas ocasiones, era realmente interesante ver a alguien con ese nivel de ternura y consideración, francamente debo admitir que en ese momento me sentía como un hielo bajo el sol del desierto más árido del mundo…me derretí al instante.

Le di mi mano y ella atrajo mi cuerpo contra el suyo, fue extraño pero al sentir su calor, un fuerte escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, no sabía porque pero esa sensación me gustaba, tal vez era efecto del alcohol… (si, debe haber sido eso, quiero creer eso). La música y las tenues luces formaron un ambiente impresionante, al instante todos desaparecieron… solo éramos ella y yo.

_~~Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave _

_How can I love when I'm afraid__To fall_

_But watching you stand alone _

_All of my doubt__Suddenly goes away _

_somehow~~_

Siento su respiración en mi cuello y mi Corazón comienza a latir a mil kms por hora. Su olor me embriaga y no puedo evitar pegarme un poco más a su cuerpo. No estaba segura de lo que me pasaba, tal vez todo era producto del alcohol, pero de lo que si estaba segura es que deseaba que el tiempo se detuviese y que pudiésemos estar así por toda la eternidad.

_~~One step closer _

_I have died everyday__waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid__I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a__Thousand more_

_Time stands still _

_Beauty I know she is _

_I will be brave I will not let anything Take away _

_What's standing in front of me~~_

Me miró directamente a los ojos, después poso suavemente su frente contra la mía. Estuvimos así un par de segundos en esa posición meciéndonos al ritmo de esa hermosa canción, cerré mis ojos al sentir como sus manos viajaban por mi espalda, la sensación era única…solo me aferre a su cintura con todas mis fuerzas. Se separó de mí y se acercó delicadamente a mi oído.

_~~Every breath, _

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer _

_I have died everyday Waiting for you _

_Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you _

_for a Thousand years _

_I'll love you for a Thousand more _

_And all along I believed__I would find you_

_Time has brought__Your heart to me~~_

Nuevamente sentí su aliento, su respiración era calmada a diferencia de la mía y con voz suave me dijo "Esta canción va dedicada para ti". No sé si habrá estado consiente de lo que dijo o el alcohol había provocado estragos en sus sentidos pero eso no me importó ya que con esa simple frase creo que fui a la luna y volví en una milésima de segundo, no podía creer que me había dedicado una canción y no una cualquiera era una que hablaba de AMOR.

La mire a los ojos y le respondí con una sonrisa en los labios "Bueno entonces esta será NUESTRA canción" y la bese en la mejilla…bueno lo admito, debía ser ahí pero le planté el beso en la comisura de los labios sin ser completamente consiente de mis actos, solo hice lo que sentí en ese momento, por alguna razón deseaba imperiosamente darle un beso con todas sus letras pero finalmente no me atrevía a ser tan osada, aunque ganas no me faltaron.

_~~I have loved you for a Thousand years _

_I'll love you for a Thousand more _

_One step closer _

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday Waiting for you _

_Darlin' don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a Thousand years _

_I'll love you for a Thousand more _

_And all along I believed _

_I would find you Time has brought Your heart to me _

_I have loved you for a Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a Thousand more~~_

Pero al parecer para Naya no fue suficiente el pseudo beso que le di, así que tomo mi rostro delicadamente entre sus manos y poco a poco se fue acercando como tanteando terreno (no me resistí mucho que digamos) y poso sus tibios labios sobre los míos, fue un beso tierno, apenas un roce, pero ha sido lo mejor que he experimentado, no podría determinar cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero hubiese deseado que no acabase nunca. Nos separamos, nos miramos nuevamente con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros y nos abrazamos tratando de mantener la magia del momento.

**Fin Flashback**

Volví del baño trayendo mi mejor cara (de algo tenía que servir eso de ser actriz), espero que no noten que estuve llorando. La busque con la mirada y ahí estaba saliendo junto a John. Me acerque a los chicos que estaban en la pista de baile y tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto le pregunte a Dianna donde iba Naya, ella me respondió que marchaba junto con John…"Como?!, se va con él pero si casi no se conocen, como dejas que se vayan juntos?" le dije algo exaltada, Dianna se encogió de hombros no tenía una respuesta satisfactoria para darme solo agrego "al parecer se sentía mal y John se ofreció amablemente a llevarla a su apartamento". Amablemente?, estoy segura de que sus intenciones son otras, indudablemente estará tratando de acercarse a ella… espero no consiga nada.

Esta situación me enfureció un poco, no sabía porque, mal que mal ella está en todo su derecho de hacer lo que le plazca y con quien le plazca (pero aun así me molesta). Le pedí a Taylor que nos fuéramos (ya no quería estar ahí) debíamos prepararnos ya que en un par de horas partiríamos de luna de miel.

**Flashback**

Taylor me va a llevar a Brasil, se preocupa tanto por mí. Él no tenía muchas ganar de ir pero lo hace únicamente porque yo quiero. Todavía recuerdo nuestra pequeña visita a la agencia de viajes, un tipo un tanto hiperventilado nos ofreció viajes a Rusia, Hong Kong, la Antártica…quien es su sano juicio quisiera congelarse hasta los huesos en un sitio así justo en su luna de miel, el agente se desvivía en ofrecernos diversos destinos pero no, yo quería Brasil, ningún otro lugar. Con Naya habíamos ido de vacaciones hace casi un año, me resultaba indispensable tener un poco de Naya en mi luna de miel.

**Fin flashback**

Taylor me decía que no quería irse aun porque lo estaba pasando muy bien y que además quedaba bastante tiempo a nuestro favor, pero soy algo terca a veces y cuando quiero algo no acepto un no por respuesta ( en contraste a lo que me pasa con Nay, entre más la quiero más la alejo). Luego de un par de minutos convencía mi marido para que nos fuéramos, no quería estar más en ese lugar. Me despedí de todos mis amigos y salí lo más rápido posible.

El camino a casa fue silencioso de hecho Taylor encendió la radio para disipar el incómodo silencio que se había formado, pero fue peor, estaba recorriendo las estaciones de radio hasta que se detuvo, y una canción capturo mi atención

~~Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor

Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now

Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door

Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

For me it happens all the time~~

Inconscientemente mi mente empezó a divagar al escuchar las primeras estrofas de esa canción e inevitablemente su imagen vino a mi cabeza, no pude evitar sentirme mal y las lágrimas punzaban mis ojos…no quería llorar, no podía llorar, no delante de Taylor quien me llenaría de preguntas de las cuales no estaba segura de tener las respuestas, si ni yo misma lo tenía claro. Rápidamente me dispuse a apagar la radio. El resto del camino fue tranquilo, no abrí la boca… solo me remití a responder con algún monosílabo los comentarios que me hacía Taylor respecto a la boda y posterior celebración…en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de conversar.

* * *

**Queda una parte mas de este capitulo en la que aun estoy trabajando pero apenas este lista y me guste como haya quedado la publicare.**

**Comenten, asi me dan una idea de como va el asunto... **

**Un abrazo a todas(os)!**

**twitter: (arroba)panquecitos**


	4. Te perdi? (Final)

**Bueno aquí va la última parte del capítulo 1, me demoré en subirla y lo siento mucho pero entre el trabajo, obligaciones varias, una gran laguna mental sumada a que no me convencía totalmente esta parte he logrado armar algo relativamente decente.**

**Espero sea de su agrado, favor disculpar alguna falta de ortografía o incoherencia… tengo el cerebro ya medio frito por la falta de sueño :P**

**Por ultimo una aclaración, en este capítulo hago referencia a un destino turístico de Brasil. Personalmente no he visitado el lugar pero fue tanto lo que me encanto que quise agregarlo en la historia, intente que sonara medio convincente, pero como repito no estuve ahí así que no me quedó de otra que basarme en algunos relatos que leí en la red.**

**Bueno no doy más la lata, aquí vamos con la continuación y final de "Te perdí".**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen :/**

* * *

**Te perdí? Parte 3 Final**

**POV Naya**

Todo el día había sido algo bastante surreal, pero la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue precisamente enterarme donde iría Heather de luna de miel. El camino a casa fue largo, por lo menos así lo sentí, John intentaba entablar conversación pero yo no está de mucho ánimo para eso, sin embargo trate de ser lo más educada y conversar un rato con el chico, era lo mínimo que podía hacer siendo que se ofreció amablemente a llevarme a mi apartamento incluso cuando eso significaba desviarse mucho de su destino. Habíamos llegado, por fin… "Bueno aquí vivo. Muchas gracias por traerme", le di un beso en la mejilla y me disponía a bajar cuando le oigo decir "Si quieres puedo acompañarte, quiero asegurarme de que llegues a salvo. Además podríamos tomarnos un… café?". Le sonreí, ese chico estaba coqueteando conmigo?, tal vez, pero yo solo quería subir y descansar, por lo que me excuse y le pedí que lo dejáramos para otro día. Él asintió y dijo que me cobraría la palabra, terminada la frase partió rumbo a su casa.

Apenas entre a mi apartamento tiré las llaves en la mesita del costado y con la soledad de mi hogar como testigo las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin control, me dolía tanto el corazón, las lágrimas eran el único método para alivianar un poco el peso que venía cargando desde ya hace mucho y que me estaba oprimiendo el pecho. Arrastrando mis pasos llegue hasta la habitación y cual peso muerto caí sobre la cama, quería que todo acabase lo más pronto posible, sentía mucha tristeza, una enorme pena se alojaba en mí, pero además de la pena sentía rabia, porque Heather me hacía eso?, no le basto con alejarse de mi vida al casarse con el troglodita aquel, sino que para rematar todo se le ocurrió la genial idea de consumar su amor en Brasil, ese viaje era nuestro, Brasil es nuestro…porque se va con Taylor ahí, porque me hace esto? Por qué llevarlo allí, al lugar que nos cobijó durante las mejores vacaciones de mi vida, eso fue un golpe bajo.

Me levante de mi cama, quería relajarme, dejar de pensar en ella aunque fuese un instante. Preparé la bañera, algo de música y al cabo de unos minutos estaba sumergida en el agua tibia.

_*** It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now ***_

Maldición, como es posible que no pueda apartarla de mis pensamientos ni dos segundos. Como me gustaría que estuviera aquí conmigo, la necesitaba, necesitaba de su presencia como necesitaba del oxígeno. Mi mente empezó a divagar, se vinieron muchos recuerdos a mi cabeza, pero uno en especial se apodero de mi atención.

**Flashback Brasil (un año antes)**

Ya habíamos terminado de grabar los capítulos que quedaban pendientes por lo que Ryan nos dio dos semanas de vacaciones. Tenía pensado hacer algún viaje para relajarme de todo el estrés que suponía el trabajo. Le comente de mis intenciones a Rob mi agente y él me contó de un amigo suyo que había realizado un viaje súper genial. Al día siguiente nos reunimos con Scott, su amigo, quien habló de un lugar hermoso, era algo así como una playa paradisiaca ubicada en un pueblito de Brasil, alejado de toda la civilización y el estrés de la ciudad (justo lo que necesitaba pensé). Él había viajado hace algún tiempo por eso conocía el lugar y había quedado tan maravillado con toda su belleza que por eso se decidió a comprar una pequeña casita pero con todas las comodidades necesarias, y lo mejor estaba ubicada frente a la playa. Estuvimos conversando mucho sobre su viaje y todo lo que había visto, era un hombre muy simpático y extrovertido, congeniamos de inmediato, y de la nada me ofreció el lugar para pasar unos días si lo deseaba (me conocía hace un par de horas y ya me ofrecía su casa o.o). Termine aceptando la oferta, no me vendría mal un poco de descanso, además las noches cariocas tenían su encanto… fiestas, gente increíble y mucha alegría, todo lo que se necesita para recargar energías.

Comencé con todos los preparativos para emprender el viaje a la tierra de la 'samba', el único detalle era con quien viajaría, no era una opción hacerlo sola y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue una hermosa rubia de ojos azules. No perdía nada con preguntarle, en el peor de los casos me diría que no.

Esa misma noche le marque a su teléfono y le conté de mis planes, que pensaba escaparme de todo unos cuantos días. Se produjo un silencio en la línea y cerré mis ojos fuertemente esperando oír lo que no quería, aunque mentalmente me decía a mí misma 'Que diga que sí, que diga que siiii pleaseeeeee!', ella solo dijo "cuando nos vamos?", de un brinco me levante de la cama (hice un pequeño baile de victoria) y hasta se me escapo un 'si' a modo de celebración, creo que ella se imaginaba que estaría haciendo un baile triunfal (siempre lo hacía) y no se equivocó. Escuche su preciosa risa, cuando caí en cuenta de que no le había preguntado algo importante "No hay problema con Taylor, digo, no se molestará porque te vayas conmigo y no aproveches para estar con él?", dio un suspiro cansino y solo respondió "No te preocupes, estará muy ocupado con sus negocios", puede notar cierto fastidio en su voz, pero no quise ahondar más en el tema, ahora solo importaba que nos escaparíamos del mundo y descansaríamos a mas no poder. Quedamos en que nos juntaríamos a ver los detalles del viaje y luego nos despedimos.

Al cabo de 2 días ya estábamos abordando el avión rumbo a la tierra de la samba y el futbol. El viaje fue largo y no estuvo exento de turbulencias, no me gustaba admitir que los vuelos un tanto movidos me causaban un gran nivel de ansiedad y estrés, por lo que me aferre con fuerza al asiento cuando pasamos por una serie de turbulencias. Heath al ver la situación tomó mi mano para tratar de calmarme "todo estará bien, no nos vamos a estrellar ni mucho menos así que no te preocupes", sólo le lance una mirada asesina y le dije "tú si eres experta en contener a las personas" sonrió ante tamaña ocurrencia y esta vez tomó mi mano y entrelazo sus dedos (sus suaves y delicados dedos) con los míos. El relajo fue casi inmediato, realmente esa chica induce una paz inmensa en mí, es tan cálida y preocupada que me provoca nunca dejarla ir de mi lado. "Sera mejor que descanses un poco, aún quedan un par de horas de vuelo", me acomode en el asiento, sin darme cuenta y con ayuda obviamente de la pequeña píldora que me tomé para dormir caí rendida ante el sueño.

Luego de tocar tierra firme al fin, fuimos en busca de algún hotel donde hospedarnos puesto el resto del viaje para llegar a ese 'paraíso' del que tanto me hablo Scott era bastante peculiar y más tarde lo comprobaría. Luego de registrarnos en el hotel fuimos directo a la habitación, que no era nada ostentosa puesto solo estaríamos un día, "Ahhh por fin un poco de descanso para mi… hasta mañana rubia" dije al tiempo que caía pesadamente sobre la cama, mis zapatos volaron quien sabe dónde y me acomode en esa inmensa cama, "Nada de hasta mañana, como vas a dormir ahora?!, tenemos que salir a alguna parte quiero vida nocturna! Así que quiero tu trasero fuera de esa cama ahora mismo", le arrojé una almohada y con la otra me cubrí el rostro, estaba muy cansada y que el vuelo fuese agitado solo provoco más estragos en mi cuerpo, "quiero dormir, estoy muerta", sentí que la almohada era removida y unos ojos azules hacían acto de presencia "Vamos Nay, ya habrá tiempo para dormir, ahora debemos disfrutar. Te doy unos minutos, voy a darme un baño y cuando salga te quiero con todo el ánimo arriba, dispuesta a disfrutar", se levantaba de la cama en busca de sus cosas "Como ud diga mi general!", me di unas vueltas en la cama y volví a la posición inicial, solo quería dormir.

Luego de mucho insistir Heather había logrado convencerme de salir, estuvimos relajándonos en un bar cercano, la música era agradable y mi compañera se contagió de inmediato con el ambiente festivo, bailamos hasta mas no poder, se me hizo tan difícil seguirle el ritmo a Heather la que parecía una máquina de baile "Esto sí que es divertido!, no quiero volver jamás!" decía efusivamente y con un tono de voz realmente alto debido al nivel de la música, "Y yo ya me estoy empezando a arrepentir de haber venido…. Me vas a matar si intento seguirte el ritmo, jajaja", le respondía al tiempo que trataba de hidratarme un poco, "No seas exagerada, este viaje será increíble, te lo aseguro" y comenzó a saltar y a moverse como condenada en medio de la pista de baile. Luego de unas horas de fiesta al estilo carioca ya estábamos rumbo nuevamente al hotel, realmente la vida nocturna era demandante y sumándole el viaje en avión terminaron pasándome factura. Al llegar a la habitación rápidamente me cambie de ropa por algo más cómodo y me derrumbe sobre la cama buscando algo de relajo. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, mi brazo cubriendo mi rostro pero aún sin quedarme dormida, sólo escuchaba unos pasos ir de aquí para allá por la habitación, "Heather quieres hacerme el favor de acostarte de una vez, quiero dormir!", no obtuve respuesta pero el incesante paseo se detuvo por lo que asumí que ya había terminado con lo que sea que estaba haciendo y lo comprobé cuando note como se metía en la cama para luego sentir un delicado beso en mi mejilla seguido de un "Que duermas bien". Definitivamente este viaje me estaba empezando a gustar, solo espero que el resto de la semana sea una aventura… un viaje para recordar durante el resto de mi vida.

Organizamos el resto del viaje de tal manera de recorrer el trayecto ya entrada la noche, nos habían recomendado hacerlo así y fue una excelente decisión, aunque cuando llegamos a tomar el transporte me asombre de sobre manera, se trataba de un camión inmenso que fue adaptado para el trasporte de pasajeros y que se encargaría de llevarnos finalmente a nuestro destino. Era impresionante ver como este peculiar transporte nos trasladaba a través de unas impresionantes dunas a la luz de la luna, todo era completamente fuera de este mundo, todo se complementaba de manera tal que parecía como si estuviésemos transitando por la superficie lunar, simplemente hermoso. Mientras más se adentraba entre las rutas arenosas de este lugar, la sensación de suspenso se hacía presente y poco a poco el paisaje nos comenzaba a regalar la visión de las primeras chozas, las primeras palmeras que adornaban sorprendentemente aquel panorama.

Finalmente llegamos al pueblo entrada la madrugada y nos dispusimos a buscar el restaurant del que era dueño el amigo de Scott, Joao. Nos encontramos con un hombre moreno de mediana edad, robusto y bastante alegre, apenas le contamos quienes éramos nos recibió con un gran abrazo, todas las personas eran bastante hospitalarias y llenas de alegría, alegría que en definitiva logró contagiarnos. Compartimos con Joao y algunos lugareños durante un rato que se pasó rapidísimo entre risas, baile y una que otra anécdota pero ya se hacía tarde así que nuestro nuevo amigo nos dirigió hasta el que sería el destino definitivo, era una pequeña cabaña que anteriormente había pertenecido a un lugareño y que Scott se encargó de restaurar y mejorar, no era gran cosa pero tenía todo lo necesario siendo además muy acogedora. Joao nos dio un pequeño tour por el lugar, una cocina totalmente equipada, una sala con un pequeño pero cómodo sofá, un baño con una antigua tina y una habitación era todo lo que estaba a nuestra disposición, era lo único que necesitábamos, lo demás ya lo otorgaba el exótico paraje por sí solo. Esa primera noche solo nos dedicamos a descansar.

Al siguiente día nos levantamos muy temprano, queríamos aprovechar al máximo nuestra estadía en el lugar. El panorama era fascinante, dunas que cambiaban de color según el momento del día; era como si el sol las pintara a su antojo y si mirabas al mar era como ver el reflejo de un espejo, todo era tan cristalino que fácilmente podías confundir el cielo con el mar. El cuadro se completaba con los botes de pescadores encallados en la orilla, palmeras moviéndose suavemente al ritmo que marcaba el viento, inclusive podían verse caballos salvajes trotando imponentes a través de la majestuosa playa que en todo su esplendor nos ofrecía una vista sin igual.

El estar en Jeri implicaba una visita obligada, se trataba de una especie de ritual que todo amante del sol no debía perderse. En nuestro tercer día nos dispusimos a realizar un pequeño peregrinaje, tuvimos que subir a pie a la cima de una duna para poder presenciar el 'Pôr do Sol', para poder contemplar 'el ocaso más divino' que pudiésemos presenciaren nuestra vida según palabras de Joao. "No sé porque se nos ocurrió venir a ver el atardecer aquí si lo podemos hacer desde cualquier lugar", ya estaba cansada de tener que subir cuesta arriba esa duna, "No te quejes tanto Nay y mejor sigue caminando que no queda nada para llegar", ya no quería caminar más y el paso se me hacía más lento, Heather me tendió su mano y me jalo los últimos metros. Ya arriba me desplome en la arena, había mucha gente en el lugar tratando de obtener una buena ubicación para presenciar el espectáculo. Aún faltaban unos minutos para el tan esperado ocaso "Espero que valga la pena todo el esfuerzo", Heather no respondió nada solo pude ver como rodaba sus ojos. Los minutos pasaban y no sucedía nada "Cuanto más demorará esto, estoy que muero por una cerveza helada", empujó su hombro contra el mío "Que impaciente estas hoy no Rivera?". Me resigne a seguir sentada en aquel lugar, inquieta por que sucediera lo que todos estaban esperando. Y llegó, llego el momento en que una gran bola de fuego anaranjada tiñera el cielo y un par de nubes que hacían acto de presencia. A medida que pasaban los minutos el sol poco a poco se fue adentrando en el mar, y si, fue una de las cosas más maravillosas que me ha tocado presenciar en la vida y para muchas personas también lo fue, o al menos eso me dio a entender el aplauso generalizado y espontaneo que se produjo por los atónitos espectadores, donde también me incluyo. Fue un espectáculo incomparable.

Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, al instante me inundo su aroma… su dulce aroma y en ese entonces me invadió una sensación de bienestar y paz enorme. Todo conjugaba de una manera asombrosa, ese bellísimo ocaso, una suave brisa, el sonido del mar, los murmullos y cantares alrededor nuestro, y su respiración calma "Ves que valió la pena todo el esfuerzo y la espera" dijo sin siquiera abrir los ojos, su expresión era de total relajo y yo me quedé admirándola un instante "Tienes razón, todo ha valido la pena", mi vista ya no estaba fija en los segundos finales del astro rey en el horizonte, ahora estaba contemplando otra clase de luz, una que era irradiada por la persona que se encontraba a mi lado.

Una vez finalizado el espectáculo bajamos a la playa y disfrutamos de una fiesta improvisada entre los turistas que se congregaron alrededor de una pequeña fogata. Entre cantos y bailes nos encontramos con la llegada de la madrugada y con ella el fin de nuestro día. Nos fuimos a dormir satisfechas de todo lo que pudimos contemplar ese día, que sin duda quedaría en nuestros más preciados recuerdos.

Con Joao al final acabamos haciendo buenas migas, de echo La última noche nos había invitado a su restaurant puesto quería darnos una despedida como correspondía, apenas pisamos el lugar nos recibió con un gran sonrisa y nos llevó al lugar donde tenía todo dispuesto para una agradable cena, la comida estuvo exquisita, el ambiente perfecto. El tiempo se pasó volando entre risas, historias de la más variada índole, bailes y muchas caipirinhas.

Heather bailaba frenéticamente los ritmos contagiosos que se escuchaban, de la nada se acercó a mi jalándome hacia la pista de baile, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos bailando y saltando como condenadas "Ya, creo que voy a descansar un momento. Me tienes muerta", se queda mirándome "Te está llegando la vejez Rivera, ya ni aguantas un par de canciones", le golpeo suavemente el hombro izquierdo "Oye, más respeto. No me estoy poniendo vieja, lo que pasa es que tú tienes demasiada energía y no puedo seguirte el paso", sonríe, "Si, como tú digas. Mejor ve a sentarte abuelita", trato de poner actitud de indignada pero no me sale, "Voy a hacer como no te escuche. Sigue bailando, yo voy a estar en la barra", le dije apuntando el lugar para luego dirigirme hasta allí.

Tomo un trago y me quedo mirándola desde la barra como continuaba bailando, ahora se encontraba con unos turistas danzando animadamente, espero que no los agote como lo hizo conmigo… "Hacen bonita pareja" le escuché decir a Joao provocando que diese un salto puesto no me había dado cuenta de su presencia "Que?... Quién?", pregunté un poco confusa, sorbí del contenido de mi vaso, "Tú y Heather. Se ven muy felices, llevan mucho tiempo juntas?", casi me atraganto a causa del comentario de mi interlocutor, "Pa-pareja?, ella y yo?. No, solo somos amigas. Por qué lo preguntas?", me removí algo incomoda en mi lugar, "Ah, pensé que eran algo más. Por lo visto mi intuición me falló esta vez. No es que me quiera entrometer pero por como la miras pensé que había algo entre ustedes", acaso tengo algo en la cara que le da esa impresión?, si solo estaba mirando como bailaba nada más…"la miro como a cualquier amiga, no hay nada extraño en eso", suelta una pequeña risita antes de soltar lo siguiente, "Si tú lo dices… pero no es esa la impresión que das", no me gusta cuando la gente trata de analizarme por lo que me giro y le hablo un poquito alterada pero sin llegar a ser desagradable "A ver y según tu como la miro?", y ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa un tanto maliciosa en su rostro "Quizás son percepciones mías, no me hagas caso", trata de retirarse pero antes de que se levantara de su asiento lo cojo por el brazo "no has respondido mi pregunta", nuevamente se sienta y se gira para quedar frente a mí, "Mmm, la miras con amor. Te pierdes cuando lo haces, es como si todo a tu alrededor desapareciera. Si ni te diste cuenta cuando llegué a tu lado, he estado como 5 minutos aquí y ni siquiera lo notaste, solo la veías a ella. Tienes un brillo especial en tu mirada y sonríes con sus ocurrencias. Eso me hace pensar que sientes algo por ella. Pero por lo visto son imaginaciones mías, olvida lo que te dije", terminado su pequeño análisis de las supuestas miradas que le daba a Heather toca mi hombro, sonríe de lado y tal como llegó se fue dejándome ahí llena de confusiones y dudas, porque él pensaba eso?, a mí no me pasa nada con Heather, es solo mi amiga y es normal que las amigas sientan un lazo profundo.

Perdida en mis pensamientos me encontraba cuando ella se acerca de improviso por la espalda abrazándome, dejando un sonoro beso en mi mejilla "Hola, preciosa como estas?", demonios, que me pasa! por que tenía que aparecer justamente ahora?, maldito Joao porque tenía que decir todas esas cosas, "Eh, bien…", ahora se sentaba en el taburete contiguo al mío "Que pasa?, estas rara, estas… muy pensativa. No me digas que estás pensando en trabajo, ya lo hablamos Naya. Me prometiste que te desconectarías de todo. Estamos aquí para pasarla bien", como decirle que en lo que menos estaba pensando era en trabajo?, "Lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo, ya sabes como soy", sólo escuche un suspiro cansado de su parte, "Eres muy cabezota, ven, vamos a disfrutar de las últimas horas que nos quedan", debe haberse percatado de mi cara de pocos amigos por lo que agrego, "y no me pongas esa cara de fastidio, te ordeno que te diviertas, así que a bailar se ha dicho", sus intentos infructuosos por parecer enfadada lograban siempre sacarme una sonrisa "Esta bien, sus deseos son órdenes para mí su majestad", le dije al tiempo que realizaba una solemne reverencia frente a ella, "idiota". Y allí estaba yo nuevamente en aquella pista de baile repleta de gente pero donde para mí solo estaban ella y la maraña de pensamientos que vagaban por mi cabeza.

Dos horas más tarde y Heather no mostraba ni la más mínima muestra de cansancio, a diferencia mía que ya estaba totalmente devastada tanto física como emocionalmente, las palabras de Joao habían desatado una guerra en mi cabeza, "Heather ya va siendo hora de irnos", "tan temprano?, pero si solo hemos bailado un par de canciones", no estará hablando en serio verdad?, esta mujer no tiene noción del tiempo?, "Un par?, pero si hemos bailado como por dos horas.. tú no te cansas nunca?, eres peor que el conejito de las pilas esas…Jajaja", al parecer no le gustó el comentario o al menos eso me dio a entender el golpe en el brazo, "oye, yo no tengo la culpa que me guste divertirme… no como otras que apenas se desconectan del mundo", "Ya, conejito será mejor que nos vayamos. Ahí está Joao, tenemos que despedirnos de él", y casi arrastrándola la saque de la pista. "Bueno Joao es mejor que nos vayamos, es algo tarde y mañana, bueno en un par de horas debemos viajar, volvemos a la cruda realidad…jajaja", agregué una vez lo tuve en frente. Era cierto, todos estos días habían sido realmente un regalo de ensueño, era como estar en el paraíso pero debíamos volver a la rutina, a los horarios y a los compromisos. "Ya saben que pueden volver cuando ustedes quieran, yo encantado las recibo…jajaja", "Pues te cobraré la palabra algún día, no tengas dudas de ello", agregó Heather quien se acercó a darle un abrazo al hombre. Al separarse de él se tambaleo un poco casi perdiendo el equilibrio, me apresure a sostenerla para que no se aventara al suelo "Upss, parece que alguien sobrepaso su dosis diaria de caipirinhas. Es mejor que nos vayamos. Heather quédate un segundo aquí", la dejé sentada en un taburete para poder despedirme como corresponde de nuestro amigo "Joao quiero darte las gracias por todo, realmente me divertí mucho estos días, fue realmente un gusto conocerte, me llevo grandes recuerdos. Espero volver algún día", nos abrazamos y el robusto hombre me alzó unos centímetros sobre el suelo, "Pues el gusto ha sido todo mío, vaqueritas hermosas. Ya saben que su amigo Joao las estará esperando feliz si deciden volver", nos quedamos viendo unos segundos regalándonos una sonrisa cuando siento un sonoro y efervescente grito "Woo, nunca me voy a cansar de esta música!", me giro y la veo en medio de la pista de baile danzando alegremente con los turistas que a esa hora todavía se negaban a abandonar el local. Nunca poder entender de dónde saca tanta energía… realmente hay veces que me agota, en el buen sentido obviamente. La tomo del brazo, "Heath tenemos que irnos", me miró poniendo su mejor carita de cachorro triste y ya no pude resistirlo, le daría en el gusto en lo que me pidiera por mas imposible que pareciese, es mi amiga y las amigas apoyan y consienten a sus amigas no?, "Una canción más por favor! Si?", dicho y hecho no pude decirle que no, "Está bien pero solo una". Alguien escogía una nueva canción de la vieja rockola comenzando a sonar una suave melodía que invadía el lugar. Ella se arrimó a mí, meciéndose suavemente e invitándome a seguirle el paso.

_*** Yo no sé si es prohibido _

_Si no tiene perdón _

_Si me lleva al abismo _

_Solo sé que es amor ***_

Estábamos en medio de la pequeña pista de baile del local abrazadas, apenas moviéndonos al son de la melodía. Unas cuantas parejas más nos rodeaban, cada cual en su mundo.

_*** Yo no sé si este amor es pecado que tiene castigo _

_Si es faltar a las leyes honradas _

_Del hombre y de Dios _

_Solo sé que me aturde la vida _

_Como un torbellino _

_Que me arrastra, me arrastra _

_A tus brazos en ciega pasión _

_Es más fuerte que yo _

_Que mi vida, mi credo y mi sino _

_Es más fuerte que todo el respeto _

_Y el temor de Dios ***_

La letra cada vez cobraba mayor protagonismo, algo entendía el español (aunque no lograra hablarlo del todo bien) y claramente entendí el trasfondo de la canción que escuchaba, las palabras pecado… amor prohibido, lograban en cierta medida definir (aunque no yo fuese 100% consciente de ello) lo que estaba sintiendo de un tiempo a esta parte por Heather, sentimientos que no debía tener ni menos hacia una amiga, pero aunque tratara de convencerme y engañarme con que todo era una simple amistad en el fondo sabía que era algo más que eso y ya no lo podía negar, al menos no a mí misma porque era más fuerte que yo. Las palabras de Joao solo me hicieron despertar, me hicieron ponerle nombre a todo esto que me estaba pasando.

Me aferre a su cuerpo como si mi vida dependiese de ello, aceptando la verdad que desde hace mucho tiempo venia negando. Quería sentirla, tenerla sólo para mi aunque sólo fuese en mi cabeza y por los minutos que duraba aquella canción, sólo eso me bastaba… con eso era feliz y ya no importaba si aquello era un pecado, si tenía que irme al infierno por toda una eternidad, si tenía que hacerle compañía al mismísimo diablo, ya todo eso daba lo mismo porque me iría feliz.

_*** Aunque sea pecado _

_Te quiero, te quiero lo mismo _

_Y aunque todo me niegue el derecho _

_Me aferro a este amor ***_

Termino la canción, nos miramos fijamente y antes de perder la cabeza me separe de ella, "Listo, esa fue tu última canción, ya es hora de irnos. Debemos descansar", no muy convencida agregó "Esta bien como tú digas". Un último abrazo a Joao y unas palabras a mi oído fue lo último que obtuve en ese lugar. "No niegues lo innegable. Escucha a tu corazón. Suerte preciosa". Nuevamente sus palabras me descolocaban, tan notorio era para él y para mi tan imperceptible?

Dos de la madrugada. Finalmente logramos salir del bar, afuera estaba todo oscuro. Ese era un particular detalle que no había mencionado, no había alumbrado eléctrico en las calles, solo la luna se encargaba de iluminar nuestro camino que por lo demás se hizo un poco dificultoso al tratar de llevar a una rubia en claro estado etílico y por lo demás eufórica.

Íbamos caminando por la playa, mentalmente me despedía del mar, de la brisa y del extraordinario paisaje que me había enamorado a lo largo de nuestra estadía. Tan ensimismada iba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando Heather se escapó de mi lado corriendo y saltando rumbo a la orilla del mar "Heather que haces? Ven aquí", le grite debido a la distancia pero pareció no oírme puesto ya se había metido al mar, por lo que no me quedo otra que meterme yo también para sacarla, no era buena combinación alcohol-mar "Si! Amo este lugar!.", decía mientras chapoteaba en el agua "Heath, vamos que ya es tarde y mañana será un largo día", "Naya no nos vayamos nunca, quedémonos para siempre aquí!", protestó infantilmente haciendo pucheros con los labios, "Sabes que no podemos, en unas horas más sale nuestro vuelo así que vamos a descansar", de la nada salió disparada corriendo "Tendrás que alcanzarme primero!", esto no podía estar pasándome a mí, solo quería estar tumbada en la cama descansando luego de un agotador día. Me encantaba mucho esa mujer pero había veces que realmente no podía seguirle el paso. Y ahora, al parecer gozaba viendo como yo trataba de alcanzarla sin éxito "Vamos Nay, atrápame si puedes!". Parecía una niña pequeña traviesa corriendo por aquella playa y yo una estúpida tratando de correr tras de ella sin lograr alcanzarla, se acercaba burlándose de mi poca capacidad aeróbica "Vas a tener que hace más deporte Naya, pareces una tortuga jajaja, nunca me atraparás", era más rápida que yo, si lo era, pero en un arranque adrenalinico logre agarrarla, Heather no contenta con eso comienza a hacerme cosquillas y en un movimiento repentino perdí el equilibrio y caí abruptamente sobre la arena con ella encima mío, nos quedamos mirando fijamente, su risa automáticamente cesó y pude notar algo distinto en su rostro, no sabría definir lo que sus ojos reflejaban pero se veía hermosa, definitivamente la luz de luna provocaba que se viese aún más bella si eso era posible. Inconscientemente mis ojos viajaban desde los suyos hacia sus labios, nunca me había pasado pero en ese momento tenía unas ganas irrefrenables de besarla y la posición en la que nos encontrábamos no era de mucha ayuda que digamos, Dios! nunca se me pasó por la cabeza el querer besar a una mujer, pero con Heather no sé qué me sucede, no puedo gobernar mis sentidos. En contra de todo pronóstico la observo como milimétricamente se acerca a mi rostro, quizás son suposiciones mías pero creo que me besará (o quizás son mis ganas enormes que besarla que me hacen ver cosas), por lo que solo cierro mis ojos esperando impacientemente por un beso que nunca llegaría. Al no sentir sus labios sobre los míos ni su peso sobre mi, abro mis ojos notando que ya no se encontraba en la misma posición, de hecho ahora estaba sentada en la arena mirando al horizonte, "Tienes razón ya va siendo hora de que nos marchemos. Debemos descansar", terminada su acotación se levanta y comienza a caminar dejándome totalmente descolocada con la situación. Me puse de pie y corrí para alcanzarla, el resto del trayecto ninguna de las dos pronuncio palabra alguna.

Esa noche no hubieron risas ni conversaciones hasta el amanecer, esa noche cada una se fue a dormir como si nada hubiese pasado, cada una haciendo uso de un lado de la cama como si la otra no estuviese compartiendo ese mismo espacio. Lejos de dormirme de inmediato estuve meditando con los ojos cerrados durante mucho tiempo repasando todo lo vivido, fue allí durante esa noche de luna llena que descubrí una verdad avasalladora, al fin me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga.

En resumen este viaje dejo muchas postales simplemente hermosas, un paisaje de ensueño, aires renovados para volver a la rutina recargada de energía, nuevos amigos. Pero lo más importante, una verdad inminente: el darme cuenta que con este viaje Heather pasó de ser mi mejor amiga a ser la persona que despierta un sentimiento nuevo y aterrador… amor.

**Fin Flashback**

Salí de la tina cuando el agua ya estaba más fría que caliente, ya un poco más relajada me dispuse a recostarme en la cama, la cabeza me daba vueltas y quizás con un poco de sueño podría recobrar la calma. El sueño me venció a los pocos minutos con el recuerdo aún fresco de las mejores vacaciones de mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente un rayo de luz rebelde se colaba por la ventana dándome de lleno en la cara, provocando que me despertase. Muy a mi pesar me enderecé en la cama y con el movimiento pude notar como si un martillo me hubiese golpeado en seco en la cabeza, muy bien Rivera, eso te pasa por querer tomarte hasta el agua del florero. Y como todo arrepentido después de una noche de juerga me dije a mi misma que nunca volvería a tomar de esa manera, claro está que quedaría solo en eso…palabras, palabras que se llevaría el viento más adelante.

Con paso de tortuga y con una mano en la cabeza para tratar de aplacar el malestar me dirijo a la cocina en busca de algo para recomponerme, la solución un enorme vaso de agua y un par de aspirinas, ahora a esperar que surta efecto y de una vez por todas el dolor de cabeza abandone mi cuerpo.

El sofá parecía un oasis en el desierto que me llamaba a la distancia, dirigí mis aun perezosos pasos hacia el y en un santiamén ya estaba cayendo rendida encima, un cojín en el rostro servía para alejar la luz que tanto molestaba. Creo que ni siquiera alcance a estar media hora en esa posición cuando siento que alguien toca a la puerta, yo no estaba por la labor de atender pero el maldito sonido del timbre taladraba mi cabeza "YA VOY…" Grité para que cesaran con el molesto ruido "Cielos, que no puedo tener un minuto de paz… Que pasa ahora?!", abrí la puerta y para mi sorpresa era Dianna quien se encontraba detrás "Por Dios que humor que traes hoy Nay-Nay", decía mientras se adentraba en el apartamento "Si, pasa adelante. Estás en tu casa…", murmuré al tiempo que cerraba la puerta, "Si que despertaste amable, yo que vengo a hacerte compañía y mira el recibimiento que me llevo..", "Perdón es que no desperté muy bien, tengo un dolor de cabeza increíble, casi inhumano", "Lo inhumano seria haber bebido como lo hiciste anoche. Te lo tienes merecido, así que ahora te aguantas", decía mientras dirigía sus pasos a la cocina, "Ya pero tampoco quiero regaños esta mañana", asoma la cabeza desde donde se encontraba y apunta en dirección de una estantería de la sala "Mañana?, acaso no has visto la hora?, es pasado la 1 de la tarde, de hecho traía algo para que almorzáramos…", ahora la tengo parada frente a mí, "Hey, sí que estuvo monumental esa borrachera al parecer, si solo hay que mirarte la cara jajajaja", le arroje un cojín a ver si con eso dejaba de molestar "Di, por favor si vienes a reírte de mí te pido de todo corazón que no lo hagas, no estoy de ánimos", ya más seria se sienta a mi lado en el gran sofá, "A propósito de eso, y ya fuera de broma… Como estas?", "Con los estragos de una borrachera a cuestas acaso no ves?", respondo llevándome ambas manos a la cabeza para ver si con eso conseguía que la presión disminuyera aunque sea un poco "No me refiero a eso y lo sabes", "No quiero hablar de eso", "Naya quizás te hace bien hablar de ello y no guardarte las cosas. Pregunto de nuevo… como estas?", me levanto rápidamente del sillón "Como quieres que este?!", contesté alterada cosa que no contribuyó en nada con mi dolor de cabeza, "Pero Naya cálmate si?, tampoco es para que te pongas de esa manera", "Perdón, no debí descargarme contigo, es solo que no sé qué me pasa, no sé qué hacer, no sé qué sentir…. Estoy triste, tengo pena, rabia conmigo… con ella, tengo un cúmulo de sensaciones de las cuales no puedo identificar cual predomina" solté todo de una vez, "Es de esperar que te sientas así, mal que mal la chica que amas se casó", me impresionó escuchar esas palabras en voz alta, "No pongas esa cara, el que no me lo hayas dicho directamente no quiere decir que yo no lo haya notado. Sé que sientes cosas por Heather que van más allá de una simple amistad", dice con total naturalidad, "Tan obvio era?" caí derrotada en el sofá ante la aclaración de Dianna, "Al menos para mí sí, la que no se daba cuenta de nada eras tú…jajajaja", "Ya, no quiero seguir hablando de eso. No estoy de humor", "Porque no?, quizás te haría bien desahogarte", "Porque no y punto!" y aquí volvemos con el mal humor, "Está bien pero no te pongas así, controla el mal humor aunque sea por un rato", debe pensar que soy una loca psicótica a esta altura del partido pero no es así, solo estoy dolida, eso es todo, "Porque se tenía que ir con él allí?, que gana con eso?, no entiendo", y ahí vamos de nuevo… malditas lágrimas, creo que debo tener una especie de fuga porque no hay manera que deje de llorar, "La que no está entendiendo nada aquí soy yo. No sé de qué estas hablando Naya", toma mi rostro entre sus manos y en sus ojos noto que quiere respuestas "Habiendo tantas partes en el mundo, no podía ir a otro puto lugar?" agregue entre sollozos y bajé mi rostro clavando la mirada en mis manos, las lágrimas comenzaron nuevamente su peregrinaje ya más profuso a través de mis mejillas, "Hey-hey, cielo que pasa? Por qué estas así?" decía mientras sentía su mano deslizarse a través de mi espalda "El viajecito a Brasil. Jeri es nuestro, por que llevarlo allí?", "Jeri? Que es eso?. Taylor y Hemo se fueron a Sao Pablo, eso me dijo ella cuando le pregunte por la luna de miel. Van a un resort de allí", una luz al final del túnel "De verdad?" pregunté tan ansiosamente, "Naya, que es ese Jeri del que hablas?", una sonrisa nostálgica se plantó en mi rostro, "Jericoacoara, es un pueblo de Brasil en donde pase las mejores vacaciones de mi vida" en el fondo me alegraba que ellos no fueran allí, no podían ni debían hacerlo, sé que sonará egoísta pero no los quiero a ellos allí, "Y las que pasaste con ella cierto?", "Si, fue allí donde me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por Heather. Pero ya todo terminó, la perdí y no quiero darle más vueltas al asunto. Porque mejor no comemos, estoy que muero de hambre" le dije rápidamente cambiando el tema y dando por terminada la conversación, "Está bien, espera un momento mientras preparo todo", se levantó rumbo a la cocina, "ok" aproveché de recostarme otro rato en el sofá mientras Dianna preparaba lo que sería nuestro almuerzo en la cocina.

Después de esa conversación comimos lo que había traído Dianna, quien se pasó toda la tarde acompañándome. No volvimos a hablar del tema, al contrario hablamos de muchas cosas pero nada relacionado con Heather y realmente lo agradecí. Agradezco enormemente a quien haya puesto a Dianna en mi camino, es una amiga excepcional que me ha apoyado en los momentos más difíciles sin cuestionarme ni reprochándome nada.

* * *

**POV Heather **

El viaje transcurrió sin problemas, Sao Pablo nos recibía con su mejor cara y seria nuestro anfitrión por los próximos 7 días. Una semana disfrutando del sol, la brisa del mar, la maravillosa gente, la gastronomía exótica, y en definitiva todo el atractivo de Brasil a nuestra disposición.

La estábamos pasando genial, conociendo muchos lugares increíbles y disfrutando el tiempo juntos, hace mucho que no teníamos un break en nuestra rutina, siempre estaban las obligaciones que nos impedían deleitarnos con la compañía del otro, si no era por culpa de su trabajo era por el mío, siempre existía algo últimamente y francamente no sé cómo pudimos armar todo el tema del matrimonio si prácticamente no nos veíamos, pero en fin todo salió muy bien y ahora teníamos el tiempo que tanto deseábamos. Hoy estuvimos todo el día entre city tours y tarde de compras que a la larga terminaron por quitarme las ganas de seguir festejando, o al menos por esa noche, no quise hacer absolutamente nada más que tenderme en una hamaca y descansar, ya estaba llegando la noche y con ella el relajo. Piña colada en mano y mi reproductor de música, me dispuse a relajarme disfrutando en primera fila de la vista que se desplegaba ante mis ojos, el mar en todo su esplendor reflejaba la luz de luna de una manera tan sublime que parecía irreal, las estrellas empezaron a hacer acto de presencia en el inmenso firmamento y ya luego de un rato el cielo estaba completamente estrellado, incluso fui testigo de cómo una solitaria estrella fugaz aparecía raudamente en escena, la seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció después de una fracción de segundo. Una sonrisa adorno mi rostro y sin poder evitarlo llego a mí un recuerdo muy especial.

**Flashback**

Naya y yo habíamos estado toda la tarde en la playa , no nos cansábamos del sol y esa hermosa playa que descansaba frente a nuestros ojos, ya llevábamos cuatro días allí, cuatro días de mucho relajo, parajes impresionantes, gente amable y en definitiva un ambiente extraordinario.

La quinta noche nos encontrábamos tumbadas en una hamaca ubicada al costado de la cabaña, ya habíamos cenado y ahora solo estábamos allí disfrutando de una maravillosa noche estrellada y del sonido del mar. Cada una estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

En un viaje de vuelta a la realidad me voltee y la vi, ella con sus ojos cerrados, su respirar pausado que se acoplaba a la perfección con las olas, "Estas dormida?", le dije bajito, "No, pero ya casi" agregó sin siquiera abrir sus ojos "Lo que pasa es que contigo no tengo descanso, si hemos estado todo el día de aquí para allá…" continuó. El golpe en las costillas la obligo en definitiva a mirarme "Hey por qué me golpeas!", "Yo me desvivo por hacer esta estadía muy entretenida y tú te quejas", le reprocho obviamente en tono de broma, "o sea que de no ser por ti este viaje sería un completo y aburrido desastre? No sabes cómo me ofendes!" la noto seria, en verdad se habrá molestado con lo que le dije? "No es eso lo que yo quería decir, yo…" trato de aclararle pero noto una expresión rara en su cara hasta que no aguantó más y se largó a reír, "Tonta! Pensé que te habías molestado en serio", y es ahora una carcajada la que se hace presente "Jajajaja, si te hubieses visto la cara, jajaja. Ves que yo también puedo hacer este viaje un poco más interesante? jajajaja", "Ves que yo también puedo hacer este viaje más interesante?", repetí su frase en tono burlón, "Te estas riendo de mí?, esta me la pagas!", y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, ella sabía que esa batalla ya la tenía ganada, por qué en cuanto lo hacía yo no podía controlar la risa y aceptaría mi derrota con tal de que parara, pero esta vez tuve algo de suerte y bueno el universo ayudó un poquito en la tarea de distraerla de su cometido "Jajaja, ya para!. Nay mira, una estrella fugaz, la viste?", "No trates de despistarme" continuó su cometido sin darme tregua, "No, no. Si es en serio mira ahí hay otra! jajajaja", se detuvo en seguida, para mi alivio, y observó el cielo "Tienes razón, allí paso otra más!", me dijo apuntando hacia el cielo, "Ves que no mentía!, Pide un deseo…", la aliento a hacerlo, "Pero si ya paso… ya no sirve el deseo", "Vamos no seas agua fiesta. Mira! Ahí va una más… A las tres pedimos un deseo 1,2,3 ahora!", unos segundos de silencio cada una sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que ella rompe ese pequeño instante de calma "Que pediste?", preguntó ansiosa, "Eso no se pregunta, si te digo no se hará realidad", "Esas son tonterías, si pides algo bonito y especial no tendría porque no hacerse realidad", responde totalmente relajada, "Buen punto pero de todas maneras no te voy a decir… tú que pediste?", "Hey, eres una tramposa!, tú no me dices pero yo si tengo que contarte que pedí", asiento con mi cabeza esperando por su respuesta "Te lo voy a decir única y exclusivamente para que veas que eso de las supersticiones no van conmigo. Pedí que pudiésemos ser amigas para siempre. Heather yo te estimo mucho, te considero una persona muy importante en mi vida, eres mi mejor amiga y es por eso que quisiera que este vínculo que hemos creado se mantenga inquebrantable en el tiempo", al instante sentí que lagrimas inundaban mis ojos "Tú también eres muy importante para mi Nay-Nay, no sabes cuánto y es por eso que si de mí depende vamos a estar juntas por mucho tiempo", noto que me extiende la mano, "Entonces es una promesa. Amigas para siempre?" ni tomé en cuenta su mano extendida la abrazo al instante y nos quedamos así por un rato después del cual me separe de ella quedando frente a frente "Amigas para siempre. Así que srta. Rivera vaya haciéndose el ánimo para aguantar por mucho tiempo a esta revoltosa que no la deja descansar ni un minuto", rodó los ojos y agregó "Como si tuviera alternativa…jajaja" una nueva carcajada se sumó a la banda sonora de esta noche asombrosa de estrellas fugaces y promesas. Más adelante nos enteramos que esa noche lo que presenciamos fue una lluvia de meteoritos, pero no por eso dejó de ser menos mágica.

**Fin Flashback**

"Para siempre…", "Que cosa es para siempre?", tan ensimismada me encontraba que no me di cuenta en que minuto llegó Taylor a mi lado, "En que estabas pensando?", más bien en quien estaba pensando, esa debería haber sido la pregunta pero de seguro que no le gustaría la respuesta, "Ehh… estaba pensando en que me gustaría estar aquí para siempre. Solo eso", se acomoda a mi lado en la hamaca y me abrazo a su cuerpo, "Tienes razón, este país tiene su encanto. Después de todo tendré que admitir que no fue una mala idea el venir aquí", "Y por qué debería haber sido una mala idea?", levanto el rostro y lo miro con el ceño fruncido, "Vamos mi amor, habiendo destinos mucho más maravillosos que este…podríamos haber ido a cualquier sitio, lo sabes", acaso estaba tratando de decir que no está a gusto? Que vino en contra de su voluntad?, "Si lo tengo claro, pero yo quería venir aquí… me gusta este lugar", le respondo poniendo mi mejor cara de gato de shrek "Ahh sabes que no puedo decirte que no cuando pones esa carita… te amo mucho", nos dimos un pequeño beso para luego tumbarme nuevamente sobre su pecho "Yo también".

Esta noche inevitablemente mis pensamientos se fueron hacia ella, como estaría?, que estaría haciendo? Y sin poder evitarlo me dormí teniéndola presente en mi mente. Desperté de madrugada en esa gran cama de hotel junto a mi marido quien me abrazaba por la espalda, lentamente me removí de su agarre y me dirigí al baño, me plante frente al espejo visualizando mi reflejo en el, luego mojé mi rostro con un poco de agua fría, se sentía tan fresca y agradable, volví a mirar mi imagen reflejada en el espejo y fue ahí en ese preciso instante que por primera vez me cuestione realmente si no me había precipitado con la decisión de casarme, pero no sacaba nada con plantearme esas interrogantes, no ahora… ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás.

Volví al dormitorio, me metí lentamente entre las sabanas y me aferre a su cuerpo "Que pasa mi amor?" preguntó me dio adormilado pero no tenía intenciones de hablar en ese momento, solo quería dejarme llevar. Ahora era mi cuerpo el que tomaba las riendas del asunto, no quería pensar en nada ni en nadie. Terminamos haciendo el amor hasta que caí rendida y finalmente me dormí.

Después de una maravillosa semana el viaje llegaba a su fin y con el mi vuelta a la realidad, a las obligaciones, al tener que afrontar la vida de otra manera, ya no estaba sola, tenía a una persona con la que recorrería mi vida de aquí en mas.

* * *

Y eso amig s míos ha sido el capitulo de hoy, espero les haya agradado.

Canciones:

-need you now, lady antebellum

-pecado, caetano veloso (me encantó la canción y como estamos en Brasil aproveche de integrarla en la historia ^^) \watch?v=j7wUOS7tiAc

**Recuerden su review me alienta a seguir, un abrazoo ;)**


End file.
